A Different Setting
by KiLL3R4539
Summary: What if Shadow confronted Sonic and friends on the Ark instead of Robotnik in SA2
1. Chapter 1

A Different Setting

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters, they belong to Sega.

**Not a sequel to "New Enemies". It has nothing to do with that storyline.**

A different way SA2 could have ended.

**(Normal POV)**

**Shadow and Robotnik were in their pyramid base discussing their plan. "This is strange," Robotnik said. "I'm getting readings from two separate Chaos Emeralds! They thought they could trick me with a fake." Shadow begins to leave for the Ark. "Shadow wait. I should be the one telling them the end is near, not you." "No doctor," Shadow responded. "I'll confront them and then I'll let you know when I'm ready to fire the eclipse cannon." "Very well. If you feel the need to confront them yourself then do so. Just don't forget me." "I won't." With that Shadow headed to the Ark.**

**Meanwhile on the Ark after Knuckles saved Rouge. **

"**Here, have them," Rouge muttered as she threw the emerald shards to Knuckles. "Now that I have them I can leave." Knuckles and Rouge both simply walked away.**

**In the main room of the Ark.**

** "Why do they always leave a sweet innocent girl like alone," Amy asked herself. "So you can be a hostage," a voice replied. Amy spun around to see Shadow with a handgun pointed at her. "Please don't kill me," she pleaded. "If you tell me where faker and his fox friend are, I won't."**

**In the cannon's control room.**

"**Time to end this," Sonic said to no one in particular as he was about to put the fake chaos emerald in the machine. "Faker, fox boy," Shadow's voice came over the intercom. "If you want your friend to live, meet me in the main room with the emerald now." "Shit," Sonic muttered before leaving for the room with, the fake emerald in his hand.**

**Back in the main room before Sonic and Tails' arrival**

** "Shadow why are you helping Eggman destroy the world," Amy inquired. "Partly because he freed me, but I'm also keeping my promise to Maria." Before Amy could respond, Sonic and Tails walked in the main room. "Put the emerald right there," Shadow barked. "Okay, jeez," Sonic replied. However when Sonic placed the fake emerald in the center, a capsule surrounded him. "Whoa," Sonic said in astonishment. "You thought you could trick me with a fake?" "How did you know it wasn't the real one," Tails asked. "You just told me." Sonic slapped his forehead with his palm. Shadow pointed his gun at the trapped Sonic. "Please don't kill him," Amy begged on the verge of tears. "Why the fuck shouldn't I? He's been getting in my way this whole time!" Shadow was clearly annoyed by her. "The humans didn't let Maria live. So why should he?" "Would she really want this though," Tails asked. Shadow then had a flashback of Maria begging him to protect the world before she sent him to Earth in the capsule. As the flashback ended, he fell to his knees clutching his head. "Shadow?" Amy was slightly concerned for the hedgehog. Shadow slowly pressed a button, releasing Sonic from the capsule. Sonic quickly ran over to Shadow. "You okay man?" "Why are you two helping me?" "Because you helped us and you didn't destroy the world," Amy explained cheerfully. "But I caused so much destruction." "Hey, I destroyed some military robots myself," Sonic replied. "What about the doctor?" "He'll get over it," Tails answered. A beeping noise went off and the watch on Tails' wrist blinked. Knuckles' face appeared on the screen. After a short conversation Tails explained that Knuckles was leaving on a shuttle, and that Rouge was with him. "Wonder how they're gonna pass the time," Sonic questioned sarcastically. "There are bedrooms on the Shuttle," Shadow responded. Sonic laughed very hard. "I don't get it," Tails and Amy said in unison.**

**20 minutes later.**

**Tails' was getting the shuttle ready to launch and getting the emeralds while everyone else remained in the main room. Sonic and Amy were asleep while Shadow was looking out the window having flashbacks of times he spent on the Ark with Maria. He looked at his handgun and muttered, "I'll be with you soon Maria," unaware that Sonic and Amy had just awaken. He hesitantly put the gun the side of his head and pulled the trigger.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Sonic characters, they belong to Sega.

** When Shadow pulled the trigger, all he heard was a click. He opened his eyes to find that he was still on the Ark. "The hell," he murmured. He had forgot to chamber a round. A thud came from the other side of the room. He turned in time to see Sonic knock the gun out of his hand. Shadow fell to the floor from the impact. "What were you thinking," Sonic shouted. "I just wanted to be with Maria." His voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. Tails stood there, with the emeralds in his hands, wide-eyed. "Sonic don't yell at him he's obviously going through a lot right now," Amy scolded as she tried to comfort the depressed black hedgehog, being the only one calm and kind enough to help him. "So, he shouldn't try to kill himself." Sonic was still yelling. After they calmed down somewhat, they got in a shuttle. Sonic was still pissed that Amy had taken up for that suicidal hedgehog. Amy was still comforting Shadow, who was still holding back some tears. Tails was just piloting the ship hoping no one would blow their brains out.**


End file.
